familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Barnard (c1607-1646)
}} Biography John Barnard was born about 1604 in England and was buried on 27 June 1646 in Watertown, Middlesex County, Massachusetts Bay Colony. His parents are not known. "John Barnard, aged 30, and wife Phoebe, aged 27, son John, age 3, and son Samuel, age 1, Embarked from Ipswich England, April 10, 1634, on the "Elizabeth", William Andrews, Master. He was admitted freeman 3-4-1635, was proprietor of Watertown 1636/7, and a selectman 1644." [ from History of Watertown, Bond, 1860.] 1634 Voyage to America He was a passenger on the 1st Voyage of the English ship [[Elizabeth 1634 voyage| Elizabeth]], which sailed from Ipswich in April, 1634, bound for New England. The ship arrived safe at Massachusetts Bay. Passenger list information was transcribed in the 19th century by Michael Tepper from records found in London, the Public Rolls Office, formerly at Carleton Ride. Note the ship sailed in April 1634, but the passeger listed is dated six months later to November 1634. Do not confuse this list with the second voyage of the Elizabeth made in 1635. On the 1634 passnger list are found John (#22) and Phoebe (#23), with sons John (#86) and Samuel (#87), left Ipswich, England in April, 1634 aboard the ship Elizabeth, bound for New England. Settled in Watertown, MA. Also listed is Thomas (#88) - age 15, who is probably a younger brother to John. The passenger list puts John's age at 30 - supporting a birthdate of 1604. * CHURCH MEMBERSHIP: Admission to Watertown church prior to 3 September 1634 implied by freemanship. * FREEMAN: 3 September 1634 (as "John Bernard," fourth in a sequence of eleven Watertown men) 1:369. Watertown Founders Monument He is listed on Watertown Founders Monument, commemorating the first settlers of Watertown, Massachusetts. The town was first known as Saltonstall Plantation, one of the earliest of the Massachusetts Bay Colony settlements. Founded in early 1630 by a group of settlers led by Richard Saltonstall and George Phillips, it was officially incorporated that same year. The alternate spelling "Waterton" is seen in some early documents. Marriage and Family He married about 1632 in England to Phebe Whiting, daughter of Anthony Whiting and Anne Sherman. She survived him to die on 1 August 1685 in Watertown. Their children: # John Barnard, b. about 1632, # Samuel Barnard, b. about 1633, England d. 8 September 1673, Watertown, MA (Age ~ 40 years) # Hannah Barnard, b. about 1635, Watertown, MA d. 16 April 1679, Cambridge, MA (Age ~ 44 years) # Mary Barnard, b. 7 November 1639, Watertown, MA d. 28 March 1673, Cambridge, MA (Age 33 years) # Joseph Barnard, b. 12 November 1642, Watertown, MA d. before 1708 (Age < 65 years) # James Barnard, b. about 1644, Watertown, MA, d. 1720, Sudbury, MA (Age ~ 76 years) # Elizabeth Barnard, b. 1 January 1640/1, Watertown, MA d. after 1714 (Age > 74 years) # Benjamin Barnard, d. 12 September 1694, Watertown, MA Vital Records 1647 Estate Inventory ESTATE: ...On 30 November 1647, "whereas there is a difference between Joseph Tayntor and widow Barnad sic about a piece of land, lying at the end of widow Barnad’s swamp behind Joseph Tayntor’s house (he purchased of old Peirce), it is determined at present, that the land is the Town’s" 1:11. On 31 August 1666, "Edmund Bloy Blois complaining that widow Barnad had taken in the town land & the highway, lying between her house & Abraham Brown (1579-1650)’s ,,, goodman Tayntor was appointed to warn widow Barnad to appear at the next meeting of the selectmen to answer the complaint" 1:87. On 27 September 1666, "Widow Barnad appearing & upon the hearing of the case respecting the complaint brought against her ... as also considering the grants in the Town Book, the selectmen saw cause to view the land & the highway, & accordingly did, & upon the place determined that the land was granted to Mr. Tho(mas] Cartor & the highway to run as it is now fenced" (WaTR 1:88]. On 19 December 1673, "Widow Barnad coming to us the selectmen to help her to a highway to a parcel of land lying against the river which she saith she or her husband bought of one Jacob, we not finding that this land was any of the town grants given out to their inhabitants we answer her that we can do nothing in it till she makes it appear that it was granted to Jacob as his proportion in some of the divisions of land given out by the town to her inhabitants" 1:118. The inventory of the estate of "Pheby Barnard of Watertowne," taken 5 October 1685, totalled £293 16s. 8d, of which £220 l0s. was real estate: "the dwelling house, barn, orchard and about 20 acres of land adjoining, ‘£110; "60 acres of dividend land," £30; "30 acres of land in lieu of township," £31 10s.; "20 acres of land upon the great plain which is doubtful as yet," unvalued; "about 4 acres of swampland lying near Chester’s Brook," £12; 7 acres of remote meadow," £7; and "about 256 acres of farm land," £30 Case #1080... References * John Barnard (c1607-1646)/list of notable descendants * Barnard in Massachusetts * John Barnard - disambiguation * John Barnard of Watertown- GENI Category:Migrants from England to Massachusetts